


having a fruit-loop for a father-in-law

by zapmolcuno



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, this is silly and i'm not sorry actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapmolcuno/pseuds/zapmolcuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>danny needs to rethink his life choices</p>
            </blockquote>





	having a fruit-loop for a father-in-law

"Let me get this straight." Danny started, horrified of the news he'd just learned. "Your dad... is dating Vlad Masters???"

Wes made a disgusted noise and rolled his eyes. "I know! It sucks. He's really creepy, and you know, I think there's something _off_ about him -"

He continued on his rant, but Danny wasn't listening. His eyes were wide with shock. He imagined a church hall, with Wes standing in front of him in a nice suit. He looks to the left. In the front row are his parents, Mr. Weston, and -

"GAAAAAGH!" he screamed, and Wes went silent.

"What? Are you alright?"

"No. I'm not alright _and I never will be alright_. Dear _God_."

"What's wrong? Seriously. Tell me." Wes asked, sitting down next to Danny and putting an arm over his shoulder.

"If you and I ever got married, Vlad would be - eugh - _my father-in-law_ " Danny cringed as he spoke the words. He ran his hands through his hair, desperately trying to erase the thought from his mind, and failing.

"You want us to get married?" 

"That's.... not the point." Danny blushed. Wes kissed his cheek.

"You know, I can only think of one thing worse than having a fruit-loop for a father-in-law..." He said.

"What could be worse than _that_?" Danny replied.

"Having a ghost for a husband." Wes laughed, and Danny hit his shoulder lightly.

"Shut up," Danny said, while laughing as well.

 


End file.
